Its Fate
by LanieLovesToCook
Summary: Austin and Ally fall in love but with a few bumps I'm the road...
1. Chapter 1

**Authors notes: I do not own Austin and Ally. I do not own any of the songs in here. And I do not own any places mentioned in here. **

Chapter 1

No ones P.O.V.

As Austin walked into the Sonic boom he walked right up the Ally.

"Hey Ally" he said with that super star smile of his "I was just wondering do you want to hangout with my little sister Hunter and I this weekend?" He asked

"Of course!" Ally exclaimed "I love Hunter she's so adorable!"

"Ok! It's a da- I mean sounds good" Austin said as he slowly walked away.

"Yep. Sounds good" Ally said quietly as she realized she was starring at Austin. Then she snapped out of it.

Austin's P.O.V.

I was going to invite Kira to go hangout with me and Hunter this weekend but she doesn't like little kids that's why I invited Ally, because I know she loves Hunter. I admit all these years I've always been in love with Ally but I've never admitted this to anyone. But now is the time to show it.

Ally's P.O.V.

I admit yes, I've been in love with Austin all these years but I've never really admitted this to anyone else.. I wonder if he likes me back? Woah. Did I just think that? I reallly need to get my head checked.

. . .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ally's P.O.V.

I woke up this morning to my phone blaring Billion Hits and I knew right away who it was. It was Austin texting me.

Austin: Hey don't forget that your spending the weekend with us!(: wear something blue and gold because that's Hunters' soccer colors!"

Ally: How could I forget?!(: and ok sounds good! Ill be at your house in 20 minutes.

Austin: Ok sounds good see you there.

Then I set my phone down, looked at my alarm clock, then quickly bolted up because I realized I still have my pickle footy pajamas on and my hair looked like I put my head in a garbage disposal. I picked up my phone and texted Austin one last time before I got ready and said "make that 30 minutes."

I went to my closet and searched for blue and gold. The outcome was a pair of super cute navy blue skinnys and a super cute white with navy blue stripes and a big red anchor shirt that hung off my shoulder to I went over to my dresser and threw on a red tank underneath my shirt with made me pop. I walked over to my make up box and searched for the usual mascara and gold eyeshadow. As I put on the make up I realized I had 3 minutes to get to Austin's house so instead of flat ironing my hair I just put it up in a messy/nice bun. As I grabbed my phone I walked down stairs, I threw on my red flats, grabbed my car keys, walked into my garage and hoped into my pickle green bug, and drove to Austin's house.

Austin's P.O.V.

I heard a little beep come from outside and as soon as my baby beagle puppy Elmo started howling I knew Ally was here. I heard her walk up to my door then she walked on in.

Since over the years we just have became such great friends to where we can walk In like we own the place.

"Hey you and Hunter ready?" she asked.

"Yeah Hunter is in the bathroom" I said

And as if like on cue Hunter comes bouncing out of the bathroom all decked out in her soccer gear.

"I'm ready! Oh hey Ally!" Hunter says as she walks over to Ally and hugs her.

"Hey!" Ally says with that cute smile on her face.

Once they quit blabbing I grabbed my keys to my red Mustang and we left.

. . .

Ally's P.O.V. 

When we got to Hunters soccer game it was beautiful outside. The sky bright blue, the grass crisp green, the clouds like giant fluffy marshmallows. It was all so perfect. Even sitting here next to Austin and every now and then catching the smell of his cologne.

"WOOO!" Austin said yelling because the soccer game had started. "Hey Ally do you want me to go get you a fried pickle?" He says with a giant grin. I think he's really enjoying this soccer game.

"Do you even have to ask anymore?" I say while play punching him in his arm. And with that Austin got up and went to go get my fried pickle.

Austin's P.O.V.

Today has been perfect. I don't think one thing could make this day bad. The clouds, the grass, the sky, sitting next to Ally, and ever now and then smelling a hint of her sweet perfume. As I walk over to Ally with a fried pickle I see her cheering in the stands for Hunter. Once I walked up to her she had like an insta grin.

"Thank you so much Austin!" She exclaimed

Then we sat back down and she ate the pickle.

No Ones P.O.V.

It was about half way into the day and half way into Hunters game. There was a lot of cheers coming from Austin and Ally. Once the game was over they congratulated Hunter and they went to the Icy Swirl.

Ally's P.O.V.

As I ordered my usual Fruity Mint Swirl. I sat down next to Austin and Hunter.

"Hey Ally!" He says as I sit down "Want to join our little war?" He says as he glances over at Hunter then he blows the end of the straw and the wrapper flys off and lands right on Hunter shoulder.

And as if he started the war Hunter did the same thing. I don't know why but I find him being this nice to his little sister is majorly attractive. But when a straw wrapper hit my head it was war.

"Ok. Everyone put your straws down and no one gets hurt" I say as I point my straw at both of them.

They put their straws down. And as for me I began to do a slight chuckle.

"Well Austin and Ally it's getting late and I'm majorly tired" Hunter says while her eyes slightly close a little bit.

"Yeah I think we all should start heading home" Austin says as he picks up his sleeping sister.

Then Austin grabbed his keys and we all left.

No Ones P.O.V.

When Austin, Ally, and Hunter finally get back to Austin's house Austin puts Hunter to bed and comes back in.

"Hey I had a great time today" Ally says with a grin.

"So did I" Austin said hugging Ally.

When they pulled apart from the hug that seemed like it lasted a life time they just stayed there with Austin about a good 6 inches above Ally looking down at her and Ally looking up at him. As if to make the night better Austin leaned in to kiss Ally but then.. Austin's phone rings. It was Kira.

"Hello?" Austin asked surprised.

"Yes!" You could hear Kira on the other side of the line "Yes I will go out with you Austin!"

Austin just said "umm.. Ok."

Austin looks up at Ally with a face of total shock.

"Ally I-" he starts.

"Hold it." Ally says "I got to go anyway. Bye" she says turning her back to Austin leaving while trying to hold her tears back. Then she got in her car and drove home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Austin's P.O.V.

When I got up the next morning all I could think about was Ally and that really disappointed and sad look on her face last night. I feel really bad. But then again I like Kira. Later Ally's coming over again to go to a Nerf gun war with Hunter and I later. I'm going to text her to see if she still wants to go.

Ally's P.O.V.

I woke up this morning to another text from Austin. I guess when I got home I just immediately went to bed because I'm still in my clothes from yesterday.

Austin: Hey I'm sorry about last night are you still up for some Nerf wars today? :D

I can tell he really wants me to go but I kind of feel bad now that him and Kira are going out that I shouldn't. But who cares. I liked him first so I'm doing whatever it takes to get him to like me again. So, I texted back.

Ally: No I'm sorry.. And of course! I love Nerf wars!

Austin: Good. Now get ready because we are picking you up.

Ally: Ok! ^-^

As I set my phone down again I go into my closet and reach into the back, where I put all my Nerf guns and special "Nerfing" clothes as I should say. First I pull out my favorite medium sized gun and the tub of old clothes. I reach in grab a random old, blue shirt with champion written on the front from the previous year and a pair of old, worn out, pair of blue jeans and my favorite pair of worn out tennis shoes. As for hair and make up I don't really care. I just put my hair up in a pony tail then im ready.

As if he knew I heard Austin pulling up in my driveway. Since my parents are at work I leave a note on the counter to let them know where I am, I grab my keys, then I leave.

I toss my gun in the back with all the other guns in the back and sat in the passenger seat.

It was a long and awkward car ride all the way there. The only time Austin spoke was when Hunter asked if we were there yet. It took us about two hours to get there and when we finally got there everyone was all geared up.

Austin's P.O.V.

Once we got there everyone had their Nerf guns ready. So we grabbed ours and ran on the field.

No Ones P.O.V.

As Austin,Ally, and Hunter ran out on the field it was war. There were foam bullets flying all over the place! Austin ran left and Ally and Hunter ran right. Hunter two boys her age and once they realized she was a girl they were in shock and awe. Ally and Austin on the other hand were surrounded by 7 big guys. Hunter sneak attacked 4 of them but there were still 3 left. Ally shot one when he wasn't looking and when the other one shot Hunter Austin got angry and shot him twice. Now there was just Austin, Ally and this big guy in front of them. The big guy drew his gun and as he shot at Ally Austin jumped in front of her. Ally was in shock but that didnt stop her from shooting the big guy in the neck.

"That's what you get!" She said as she turned around to Austin who was acting dead but failed at it.

"Thanks you." She said with a smile then ran across the field.

Ally's P.O.V.

At the end of the day I of course won. Well I was up against a little 9 year old but I still won! On the car ride home I couldn't quit thinking. Austin took a bullet for me. Not a real bullet but he still did it.

"Well here's your stop! Bye." Austin says as he gives me a hug with a huge smile.

"Bye!" I say as happy as can be.

I bet Hunter would have said bye to but she was passed out in the back seat.

When I got out of the car and walked back into my house I just watched Austin drive away.

I love him. I'm not going to let him know that but I do.

Austin's P.O.V.

I know Ally loves me and I love her too but I'm not going to let her know that.


End file.
